


school trip

by torcik



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, They are in highschool, it's son twins birthday so they smuggle alcohol on the school trip, keonhee has a crush on seoho, keonhee's pov, yonghoon and kanghyun as a background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcik/pseuds/torcik
Summary: "Keonhee..." he opened his eyes and our eyes met in the mirror.“Yes?” I sent him a gentle smile, but inside I felt like my heart was doing backflips."I've always wanted to know what it feels like to kiss someone with braces"
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	school trip

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first work here :D english is not my first language so i apologize in advance for any mistakes!  
> hope you enjoy!!

The last year of high school and the two months to the final exams could only mean one thing - it was time for the long-awaited three-day school trip. The excitement level increased even more when it turned out that on the first day of our trip we would be celebrating the twins' birthday. Our class has never had a better teamwork than coming up with the best ways to smuggle as much alcohol as possible on this trip. To my surprise, no teacher even tried to search our backpacks. Maybe they decided that they would let us go crazy for the last time before we collapse over the final exams? I don't know, but I was so grateful that I would be able to finish the class with good behavior this time.

The ride didn't take long, we got there in about three hours. Yonghoon, of course, broke down when he found out that the guesthouse only had double rooms. "But how am I supposed to choose between Kanghyun and my little Giwook ?!" He made such a scene that the owners agreed to give them a third bed. Dongju and Dongmyeong took the largest room for themselves, which the rest would never have agreed to if it had not been for the situation we were all waiting for. Harin and Geonhak chose the room next door, and Youngjo agreed to become Hwanwoong’s roommate. So I automatically ended up in the room with Seoho. It didn't bother me, we were friends after all. My only concern was that I would say too much after drinking alcohol. And I already talk a lot, so it's a miracle that no one knows yet that my heart starts speeding as soon as Seoho smiles. And he often smiles …

"Keonhee" Dongju's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “Your turn” he held out the bottle to me.

“I can’t believe we are drinking straight from the bottle …” Kanghyun grabbed his head. “Do you know how many bacteria there are now?”

"You say that like you didn't kiss Yonghoon ten minutes ago" Harin said and everyone started clapping their hands.

“Giwook, I sincerely feel sorry for you” I grabbed the boy by the arm and took a sip.

"Me too" he took the bottle from me and took a few deep gulps himself.

“Hey, hey take it easy buddy” Dongmyeong pulled him away from the drink. "You can sleep in our room if you want" he stroked Giwook’s hair.

The party was fairly peaceful until we had the brilliant idea of tossing the birthday boys in the air, causing Dongju to almost smash his head against the ceiling. Boys being boys, or something. Soon the room grew so warm that not even a wide opened window helped. With every sip I felt like I was losing control of my limbs more and more. At one point, Seoho took off his hoodie, and my gaze immediately went to his shoulders. It was too much for me. I put my hand to my cheek which was already warmed because of alcohol. Another empty bottle rolled towards Geonhak, who had been lying on the floor wasted. I felt like joining him soon if I didn't stop drinking right now.

“Guys, I think I'll go to bed” I got up, supporting myself on the sitting Youngjo. 

“It was fun, happy birthday again!” I waved at the twins and headed for the door, ignoring the discontent of my mostly drunk friends.

I carefully walked to the end of the corridor and pulled the doorknob to my room. The temperature difference did me better right away. I closed the window that I had opened before the party to ventilate the room, then bent down into my backpack to get a towel. A quick shower before going to bed will definitely wake my mind.

I had just finished putting on my pajamas when I heard someone enter the room. Shortly after I saw my friend in the bathroom door.

"Hi Keonhee" he grinned broadly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Seoho." I threw the towel over my head to dry my hair with it. As soon as I lowered my hands, I saw Seoho standing right behind me in the mirror. “Are you going to take a shower?” I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"In a minute" he muttered into my back.

I felt warmth spreading down my bloodstream. I knew Seoho would become clingy when drunk, but I was not prepared for such tenderness. I stood still and looked at us in the mirror.

“And how do you feel?” I hesitantly put my fingers on the boy's hands covering my stomach.

"Good" he replied, then put his head on my shoulder and squeezed me tighter. "Keonhee..." he opened his eyes and looked at me in the mirror.

“Yes?” I sent him a gentle smile, but inside I felt like my heart was doing backflips.

"I've always wanted to know what it feels like to kiss someone with braces" he sighed and pecked my neck. “Can I?” he looked at my reflection in the mirror again, asking for permission.

I nodded slightly in response and I saw a sparkle in Seoho's eyes. He immediately grabbed my hips, turning me towards him, and then leaned us against the wall. The chill of the tile on my back, unfortunately, did not help me to calm down. Seoho continued to caress my neck, and in a burst of courage, I slipped my fingers through his thick black hair. I could feel the boy was smiling through kisses. At one point, Seoho stopped and his face was back in front of mine. Slowly he brushed back the fringe that fell slightly over my right eye, then cupped my cheeks in his hands without breaking the eye contact.

"Actually I always wanted to know what it feels like to kiss you" he whispered and closed the space between us.

His lips were so soft and tasted like alcohol flavored gummy bears. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Seoho whined in satisfaction. He was so gentle when his fingertips brushed against my skin. My heart, which was currently beating like crazy, did not help me control my emotions. I felt Seoho's hand slide down my chest, and moments later it slipped under my shirt and met my hot skin. Seoho's grip tightened on my hip as I made an uncontrolled sound.

"Seoho..." I melted between the kisses.

It was only the first day of the trip, but I already knew that the rest of the stay would be just as unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed  
> ill be really thankful if you leave a comment!!
> 
> p.s. i plan on writiting day 2 and day 3 of the trip but we will see dgfhfkd


End file.
